Our Beginning
by was-an-angel
Summary: ...how it feels to have your first real kiss... (NH)


Our Beginning...  
  
By: was-an-angel  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... I'm just a fan, like every other person who writes in this website... so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: This is the very first fan fic I've ever written about OTH... so if you're gonna hate this, just ignore that feeling and keep it to yourself. If you do have suggestions, don't hesitate to write to me. However, if you do have a bit of an appreciation for this, then I thank you. Reviews are very much appreciated!!  
  
(rocks hitting the glass window...)  
  
'What the hell is that?' Haley James stood up from the steps of their front porch as she heard probably the fourth rock to hit something at the back of their house. She had woken up early this morning to get some peace of mind and was still feeling dazed because of her lack of sleep last night.  
  
Why? She stayed up most of the night thinking of the eventful night she had with the guy she was supposedly in love with but turned out to be quite an asshole. She was this close in to being with him in a different kind of way, one that she wished it would be ever since she felt a connection with him, but... he blew it. Right in front of her. It was worse than what happened the other night with Brooke...  
  
... but what was worse is that she felt that she blew it too, like a chance of a lifetime that comes your way but you pass. And it feels really, really bad.  
  
She continued walking, deep in thought as she followed where the disturbing sound was coming. As she reached the other side of their house below her parents' bedroom window, she looked up and stopped dead on her tracks.  
  
It was Nathan... the guy she's supposedly in love with... the only guy who seemed to care about her besides her best friend Lucas... the guy she's always looking forward to see for tutoring... the guy who turned out to be quite an asshole and kept her awake last night after a bad date...  
  
She decided to ignore him at first, but she just couldn't let him throw rocks at her parents' bedroom window. It was obvious that he came to apologize about last night. She had seen it coming the moment she walked away from him.  
  
"Trying to wake up my parents? That's their room." she began. He turned to face her. She was thinking of walking away, but she knew she shouldn't.  
  
"Wait, Haley... look, I need to apologize, okay?"  
  
'I knew that...' she thought, almost flushed at his gaze... but she was still annoyed.  
  
"You should write them in bulk if you're gonna hand apologies out that often." There... she said it. At least the annoyance was almost gone.  
  
"Can we just... I don't know how to do this alright? I'm not like you." He stammered.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked, not getting the point.  
  
"I screw up a lot, alright? And being around you, I just... I don't wanna be that guy anymore."  
  
'It's a good thing you finally realized.' Haley thought as her heart began to beat faster.  
  
"Well, who do you want to be, Nathan?" she asked, wanting an honest answer.  
  
He looked at her with such sincerity in his eyes. "I want to be someone who is good enough to be seen with you."  
  
She just looked at him for a very brief moment, beginning to get lost in his eyes and in her own thoughts. She realized she still has something to clear out. "Well you should've thought of that last night. You know, I keep, I keep putting myself out there, and you keep blowing it. It's probably a good thing because at this point there's nothing you could say or do that's gonna surprise me..."  
  
She was supposed to say something else, something that would make him understand her even better, until she was cut off with a once in a lifetime kiss.  
  
Even if it only lasted for about five seconds, it left her almost breathless. It was so sudden, so unexpected that she realized she was holding her breath. When he pulled away, Haley noticed a question in his eyes... maybe worrying about whether he should or shouldn't have done it in the first place.  
  
"Except that..." she stated sofly, almost a whisper. "...You shouldn't have done that, Nathan." she said, not really wanting to.  
  
"But I wanted to." he said sincerely, and for the first time in this whole conversation, she believed him.  
  
"Yeah..." and that was the only word she could say, being taken aback by what he did. She looked at him, a thousand questions dancing inside her head. One of which is if she would do the same thing he did not so long ago.  
  
'Should I? No... not after what he did... but I want to... ever since I don't know when... I want to... this is the perfect moment... Is this the moment I've been waiting for? Yeah... this is it...'  
  
Not wanting to pass on an opportunity once again and feel sorry after, she leaned forward and pulled him closer to her, returning his favor a while ago. Good thing was, he was still hanging on, not letting go. That made it easier for her to express her buried feelings all at once...  
  
...And it felt like it was her very first kiss. Of course it wasn't her first kiss. It was from a guy whom she thought liked her during seventh grade but it only turned out to be a meaningless crush. This was different. It was so real... expressing feelings that get more complicated each day. But she didn't think of it. It was too perfect to be ruined...  
  
They pulled back. She looked at him with a gleam in her eyes. His lips formed into a slight grin, and right at that moment, she knew that they both feel the same way.  
  
"So, does that mean you like me too?" he said with a smirk.  
  
She gave him a playful shove. "You know what? You can be a jackass sometimes."  
  
"Oh, I am perfectly aware of that. But you haven't answered my question yet."  
  
'Oh, he's not letting me of the hook...'  
  
"Well, have you met a girl who kisses a guy just for nothing?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Good point." She smiled.  
  
She was about to say something when she heard the front door open. Her parents are now awake.  
  
"Listen, I gotta go..." she said. "I think you must've woken up my parents." she smirked.  
  
"It was worth it, Wasn't it?" he said. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah... you will." she turned towards the back door, but was pulled by him, kissing her lightly once again. She beamed.  
  
He turned towards the sidewalk but was stopped by her.  
  
"Oh, and Nathan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Apology accepted." then she turned, opened the door and got inside. She had a big smile on her face, and she can see that he has too.  
  
'...And this is just the beginning...' she thought. 


End file.
